


easy for you

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, D20 Treat, Dominance/submission, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hallariel may be the lady of the house, but she's certainly not in charge here.
Relationships: Cathilda/Hallariel Seacaster, Hallariel Seacaster/Gilear Faeth (referenced)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	easy for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapped/gifts).



> written based on a prompt for some E-rated bondage/light d/s cathilda/hallariel for the D20 fic exchange. didn't add it to the collection because i'd like to stay anon about it! hope u like it mapped :)  
> minors/people connected to the show gtfo

"I'd let him fuck you like this," Cathilda says, and her voice is smooth and even. Hallariel moans as best she can around the ball gag stuffed in her mouth and strains her wrists from where they're tied outstretched to the posts at the foot of her bed. She shifts a little on her knees and whimpers helplessly as she feels Cathilda's hands drag up the outsides of her thighs. Cathilda has got her tied so she's fully exposed, arms wide and ankles clipped into a spreader bar that keeps her knees pushed wide open under herself. There's a faint ache in her shoulders, her thighs, and deep within her core. 

"Can't you imagine it?" Cathilda continues, conversationally, no trace of mocking or meanness. Her thumbs pet at the crook between Hallariel's thighs and torso. She's standing just far enough away that Hallariel can't feel her warmth against her naked skin. "How embarrassing, to be seen and used like this."

Oh, Hallariel can imagine it. They way Gilear would look when he saw her like this, open and vulnerable, the way his eyes would get big. His big hands on her fondling her tits, his big cock pushing inside her. Having to kneel there and take it however he wanted. She hates it. She wants it. She moans again and Cathilda's small hand comes up to drag against her lower lip around the ball gag and the darkness shifts a little as she readjusts the blindfold.

Cathilda's hands slide from her face down her neck, and her thumb presses into the center of Hallariel's throat just a second too long before they move along to sweep over her shoulders and the straining muscle in her biceps. She digs her nails in just a touch and Hallariel whimpers, can feel the red lines running along her skin. Everything hurts just a little and she wants it so badly but Cathilda seems content to simply slide her hands over the most boring parts of Hallariel's body. It's a terrible tease and there's nothing she can really do about it except - 

She arches her back, pushing her tits forward and ass out and tries to tip her head back invitingly. Hallariel's a very self aware woman, she knows what she looks like and how to use it to get what she wants. Usually. Cathilda's pulling the strings here, but she can hear her breathing shift just a little. "Oh, _Hallariel,_ " Cathilda says, and there's that little bite of meanness Hallariel loves. "Desperate already?" Hallariel nods and tries to get out a garbled _yes_ around the gag. Cathilda's hand comes down on the side of her thigh with a dull crack and Hallariel cries out, retreating and then moving towards Cathilda with the little slack is available in the ropes holding her arms. Cathilda tucks a loose lock of hair back from her face and is pressed close without touching her to whisper in her ear now. "My little whore. How pathetic." Her words burn in Hallariel's ears and behind her eyes, and she can feel the blood rushing to where Cathilda slapped her and through her chest in a brilliant blush. "You'd do anything to get fucked right now, wouldn't you?"

One finger flicks over one of Hallariel's hard nipples and she tries to push into the touch. "I could go fetch him now, if you like. Let him see you like this. Let him split you open on that fat cock of his." The finger is dragging down the centerline of Hallariel's chest and stomach now, purposeful and pressing in a teasing movement. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" She would, she wouldn't, it doesn't matter because Cathilda's hand is so close to her cunt now. Her thighs are starting to shake with the stretch of the spreader bar and from keeping her on her knees on the edge of the bed and from how badly she wants to be touched. 

It's a blessed fucking relief when Cathilda's hand dips between her thighs, just cupping broadly over her pussy. Hallariel tips her head back and moans around her gag just from that, from the warmth of a hand so close to where she's dripping wet and desperate. It's humiliating how close she is already but it's a humiliation she's happy to bear if it means she'll get Cathilda's hand on her soon, if she'll get to cum, finally. Cathilda's hand is still on her but it's loose, so Hallariel grinds down onto it as best she can and - oh. This is the game Cathilda has set up for her, shaking and desperate and strung up. 

Hallariel rocks down on Cathilda's unmoving hand again, can feel properly now how wet she is as she slides over Cathilda's fingers, dragging her clit against her fingers. Her arms hurt and she feels a warm knot in her chest to know what she must look like, trapped and held and only her hips able to move to hump against Cathilda's hand. It's awful and she loves it and she can feel low in her belly how her orgasm builds as she whines and jerks against motionless fingers. Cathilda's not touching her anywhere else, just lets Hallariel use her hand to get herself off on and it's not enough and frustration is building right alongside the tension and she whines in anguish around the gag. 

Cathilda must take pity on her, because a wet mouth presses a sucking kiss to the swell of Hallariel's breast, moves around to take one hard nipple into her mouth and toys with it with her teeth. It's something, maybe enough, and Hallariel continues to jerk her hips desperately against the flat plane of Cathilda's hand. Her hips stutter and she screams a little when she cums, whole body twitching with the sensation, wanting to collapse in on itself but unable to because of Cathilda's careful rigging. Warmth floods her lower body and creeps up her spine and wipes all memory of the ache in her arms and knees away. 

Cathilda nips at her chest one final time and steps away again so that just her hand is touching Hallariel, still unmoving between her thighs. Hallariel's hips shift away, overstimulated, but Cathilda's hand chases her, pressing insistently but uninterestingly at her cunt. 

"Again," she says, in a tone that brokers no arguments. Hallariel moans, but complies. 


End file.
